


Party Hard

by Storylover10



Series: Writing Promps for Lashton [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We both didn't want to be at this party, but look where we are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Hard

Luke didn’t want to be here. He _really_ didn’t want to be here. It was too dark even with the flashing lights, just about everyone was past drunk and well on their way to wasted, and people kept trying to touch him. The worst part was that he couldn’t find Michael, who dragged him here for the simple fact that he didn’t want to show up to a party alone, even if he was just going to meet up with his boyfriend as soon as he arrived.

Luke made his way back into the kitchen to refresh the soda that he’d been sipping on all night. After he’d gotten the drink he made his way out to the backyard where there were far less people.

He’d been outside all of five minutes before someone sat next to him in the wet grass.

“You don’t look like you want to be here.”

“That’s because I don’t.” He replies as he turns his head to find the most popular senior sitting next to him; who he knows mostly through friends, but has never had a one on one conversation with. “What about you? Why’re you out here?”

“Calum dragged me along because he didn’t want to show up alone.” Ashton said to him, a look of annoyance crossing his face.

Luke laughed out loud. “That’s the same thing Michael said when he dragged me here.”

“Weren’t they just meeting up as soon as they were both here?”

“Yep, I told Mikey that they should have just come together. But he said something about Cal’s parents hating him for being a bad influence.”

Now it was Ashton’s turn to laugh. “They would too. I bet they have no idea that he's a total kitten.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that. He’ll go on this long ass speech about how he’s punk rock.”

Ashton laughed, nodding in agreement.

The two went back a forth for the next few hours. Talking about everything from school, to their favorite bands, to dumb things their friends did to impress the other before they got together.

"I can't believe Cal even thought of something like that! And his parents think that Mike's the bad influence?" Luke was wiping tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

Ashton calmed down before Luke and stared at him for a moment, almost in awe. “Why have we never talked before? With our best friends dating and everything, you’d think we would have.”

Luke shrugged where he lay in the grass. The two of them had both lay back some time ago, but Luke couldn’t feel the coolness of the wet grass with Ashton pressed against his side. “I’m not good at making friends. Mike and I actually hated each other before we became friends. I don’t even remember how we stopped hating each other and started getting along. But yeah, I’m not very good at being social and it makes people uncomfortable. I think Mike’s just used to it at this point and that’s why he’s still around.”

“Well, you’ve been fine with me. We’ve been talking for hours and you seemed fine.”

Luke shrugged again. “You have, like, this thing about you. Like a vibe almost. I don’t feel uncomfortable around you. It’s the same feeling I get when I’m with Mikey and Cal. Which is a little weird, but I’m not going to question it.”

Ashton hummed in answer.

They sat in silence for a while before the back door opened and somebody was calling to the two of them.

“Hey Luke, I’m leaving so if you want a ride I‘d start hulling ass!”

“Be right there Mike!” Luke paused before he addressed the blonde again. “And if you leave without me I’ll tell your mom that we weren’t at book club tonight.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Try me.”

Michael rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself, but went to wait for Luke at the side of the house. Ashton stood as Luke did so he could walk with him.

“We should do something like this again some time.”

“We should, I really enjoyed myself.”

Ashton stopped a few feet from Michael. “Give me your phone and I’ll put my number in.”

Luke did as he was asked as Ashton did the same. They traded phone numbers before they parted for the night.

“It really was nice hanging out with you. Made me glad that Calum made me show up. I’ll talk with you later, Luke.”

As fast as a blink Ashton kissed his cheek then went over to the door to go back inside.

(And if Luke blushed and stammered all through lunch on Monday when Ashton sat next to him and held his hand through the whole hour, then that was between the four at the table.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves! How's it going? Been a bit hasn't it? Ah, well that happens sometimes. Anyway, let me know what you think and as always you can find me hanging out on tumblr @storylover1


End file.
